


Confessions Under the Moonlight

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Floof, Soriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special moment happens on the surface for everyone. Especially Sans and Toriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions Under the Moonlight

It’s been a few months since the monsters have been freed from the Underground. It’s been rough for them at first, but slowly it started to become home for them again and now there isn’t any place they rather be. Frisk became the monster’s ambassador after Asgore asked them to be and there they went to create a new, healthy peace between humans and monsters. Humans were of course afraid, but grew fondly with the monsters and soon gave them the same freedom as humans. Every single monster now lives happily except for one skeleton. His name is Sans and he lived in fear of Frisk resetting one day and doing a genocide run. As such, he puts on a fake smile and tries to fool everyone around him that he is ok. Everyone seems to believe him except for his younger brother Papyrus and his friend Frisk.

Frisk lives in a small house with Toriel as their mom and the skelebros living in a house similar to the one in Snowdin next door. It was currently night time and everyone was asleep having sweet dreams except for Sans. Sans was in his room having nightmares of when the kid went on a Genocide run due to Chara possessing them. He was screaming in his sleep with his magic going berserk scorching up his room.

Papyrus is tucked away in his race car bed fast asleep when he hears screaming. He awakes and runs down the hall to San’s room. He opens the door to see him screaming and his magic going out of control.

“BROTHER, BROTHER IT’S ONLY A NIGHTMARE. CALM DOWN.”

Sans doesn’t hear the skeleton calling out to him and he continues to scream loudly. Papyrus tries to make his way to his brother and reaches out to give him a hug.

“BROTHER, IT’S OK. It’s ok. You’re here now with all of us. There is nothing to be afraid of now. So please, just calm down. Chara is never going to get us ever again. So please, just relax.”

Sans calms down and is now in tears hugging Papyrus tightly. They stay there for a few minutes enjoying each other’s company as Sans cries a river of agony and pain. They let go and face each other with a stern look on Papyrus’s expression and a sorrowed look on Sans’s.

“Thanks brother. Thank you for getting me out of the state.”

“IT IS OF NO PROBLEM FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS. JUST KNOW THAT FRISK WOULD NEVER RESET AND THAT WE ARE HERE FOR YOU. THOUGH, YOU HAVE TO TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT IT AND NOT JUST ME.”

Sans looks at Papyrus to remark, but a knock on the door sends Papyrus downstairs. Sans here the front door opening and the voices of Toriel and Frisk. Footsteps are heard coming upstairs and Toriel enters Sans’s room. She looks at him with a worried look as she sits next down to Sans.

“Tell me Sans, are you ok? You screamed really loudly this time that you woke me and Frisk up.”  
“Sorry Tori, it was just a really bad nightmare is all.”

“Would you like to talk about?”

“I-I rather not. You wouldn’t understand it anyway.”

“Sans, I am a grown woman who has lived through many things. And I’m sure you can help me understand.”

“No you wouldn’t. Not even Papyrus fully gets it. This is my problem and mine alone.”  
“Sans, all I want to do is he-…”

“WELL YOU CAN’T TORI! NO ONE CAN HELP ME. NO ONE KNOWS WHAT I’VE BEEN THROUGH SO STOP BUGGING ME AND LEAVE. ME. ALONE.”

His eyes go dark signifying anger as Toriel looks at him with a horrified look on her face. She stands up and walks to the door.

“If that is how you feel, then I shall no longer bother you about. Just know that I care for you a lot Sans.”

She leaves with tears in her eyes as she dashes down the stairs and out the front door. Frisk sees this and decides to do something about it. They go up the stairs and into Sans’s room. They see Sans on the bed depressed as he looks at the floor with dark eyes. Frisk slowly approaches him until they are standing in front of them.

“Sans, why did you make mom so sad?”

Sans doesn’t answer and instead looks to the side. Frisk grabs the collar of Sans’s t-shirt pulling him up making him face to face with Frisk.

“How much HP do you have?”

Sans looks at Frisk with a surprised look.

“One. I have one HP.”

“HP stands for hope, correct?”

“Yes, don’t you already know this kid?”

“Besides the point. You lost so much HP because you knew it was pointless to try anything because of the RESETs, right?!”

Sans doesn’t like where this is going.

“Kid, where are you going with this?”

“If the RESETs are making you that scared. So scared that you would make mom so sad to run out of the front door.”

The RESET and CONTINUE button appears with Frisk’s LV and health.

“Then I think it’s time I do this!”

Frisk brings his hand up above the RESET button. Sans sees this and tries to stop them, but sees their hand turning into a fist. They strike down shattering the RESET button right in front of Sans’s face. Sans looks at Frisk with a surprised look splattered on his face. Frisk turns to Sans with an angered look as they put away the menu.

“You and mom both have crushes on each other. It was fairly obvious to everyone, but you two. So when you screamed at her saying she can’t help you. How do you think she felt?”

“She felt…useless…like it’s her fault because she can’t help me…and I made her feel like that. Oh my god, Tori!”

Sans runs out of the door and out the house to who know where Toriel is. Frisk is still in his room smiling as they walk downstairs to ask Papyrus if they can have some hot cocoa.  
Sans is running through the winter forest searching for Toriel as he screams out her name in hopes she responds. Finally he gets to a hill with no trees, but a goat lady at the top crying and looking at the moon. He gasps and slowly walks up the hill. He reaches the top and sits next to Toriel who is now frantically trying to wipe away her tears.

“It’s really beautiful tonight, isn’t it? Perfect for stargazing or for telling confessions. I’m really sorry Tori, I didn’t mean to yell at you like that. I just, I made you feel horrible, didn’t I?”

“No Sans, you didn’t. It just came out as a surprise is all. After all, the first friend I made in the Ruins just happened to get mad is all.”

“I had no reason to get mad though. I was just not thinking straight.”

Toriel doesn’t answer back and instead lets out a sigh.

“Can I say something Tori?”

“What Sans, is it going to be more yelling of me being…?”

“I love you Tori.”

Toriel shuts up as what Sans just said is processed in her brain. It finally clicks for her and she looks at Sans flabbergasted.

“I-I actually liked you for a long time now actually. I was just so scared to talk to you because you were just so awesome. You’re beautiful, punny, smart, and you know how to make a good pie.”

Toriel laughs at the last comment about her pies and looks at Sans with a smile.  
“I love you too Sans. You’re handsome, punny, smart, and you know how to play the trombone very well.”

Sans laughs at Toriel and soon ceases. They look at each other as they lean forward and kiss under the moonlight. They break away from each other and Toriel looks at Sans with a smile. They both then look towards the moon gazing at its beauty.

“So Sans, when do you plan on telling me what’s bothering you?’

Sans sighs.

“I will tell you soon, I can promise that. But I’m not sure is that you’ll believe me because of how crazy it is. I also don’t want to be the one to break your heart any more than I have already.”

“It is fine Sans, I’m sorry for pestering you about your problems. When you feel you are ready, then let me know.”

Toriel lets out a yawn and next Sans lets out a yawn.

“We should really be getting back to the others now. Your brother and Frisk must be getting worried.”

‘Nah, I feel like staying her and sleeping under the stars.”

“Oh is that so lazy bones, well I don’t want to be bonely so I think I shall stay here with you.”

“Heh, you know you goat my heart already. Nothing baaad about that.”

They both laugh to each other silently as they fall asleep under the starry night sky.


End file.
